Checkmate
by RebelWolf
Summary: Once again, Alice must babysit Rin, only this time he's a little older and both are aware of their previous lives. Will she prevail over the brat with an agenda?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: PSME, characters,etc. not mine. 

**"Checkmate"**

    _Author's note: This fic scoots all over in time, events, etc._
    _In other words, I'm altering how things are "supposed" to be so that I can toy with the_
    _characters a little and make this story "fun." This particular fic may hold doorways_
    _to future fics I may write so it's a testing ground too. So please, don't try to hold this_
    _story to the events, time,etc. of the anime or manga series'._
    

__

    _Note 2: This fic begins with Alice babysitting Rin...again._

"Rin! This is the last time! Empty your pockets of all gum NOW!"

"No...and you can't tell me what to do!"

"Stop being stubborn. I am tired of your games!"

Rin stopped, but only long enough to turn around and stick out his tongue before breaking into another run around the table again.

"You are being so immature...SHION!"

Rin halted mid-stride. Since Alice's awakening, they understood their draw to each other, but ten year old, Rin was determined to keep doing what he did best, namely being a brat. Then again, Mokuren faced a similar situation when she first encountered Shion. He simply seemed to have a strange way of courtship and it followed into Rin. But, calling Shion's name now, was Alice's 'trump' card. It was the one thing that always stopped Rin dead in his tracks.

*Of course I'm being immature. I'm a ten year old brat!* Rin/Shion thought, but somehow found himself obeying her command. He allowed Alice to catch up to him. When she did, she came up from behind and promptly dove her hands into his jacket pockets, removing all contents within.

"HEY!" Rin shouted as he squirmed, but Alice had a solid grip on him. He thought briefly about teleporting out of her grasp, but he shoved it aside. He liked her nearness, even if it was getting him in trouble.

Alice began pulling out gum sticks, wads, papers, and other sweets from his pockets. No wonder Rin had regular back-to-back dental visits! It may also explain his overzealous brattiness. The boy was hyped up on sweets and sugar! If she were his mother...she shrugged, his mother probably didn't know. Shion's stealth and deceitful nature could easily dupe an unsuspecting Terran (or non-Terran for that matter).

Suddenly her hand grasped something else among the assorted sweets and trash. Pulling it out, she blushed severely. She even took several deep breaths, trying desperately to compose herself. Feeling Alice's grip loosen, Rin bounded away to a safer distance. He glanced back at her and took in her shocked expression.

After a few uncomfortable minutes, she softly and shakily spoke. "Rin...wh, what IS this?"

It was Rin's turn to blush severly. Embarrassed, he tried to turn away, but Alice gently grabbed his shoulder.

"What is this?" she asked again.

Rin couldn't tell if it was Alice or Mokuren speaking to him. To guess wrong could prove treacherous for him. The two 'girls' still had distinctive personalities, especially in a certain area of life.

He raked a hand through his hair. "Uhhhh, a friend's?"

"You have a friend that uses these already?"

"Well, uh...we use them for waterballoons. They're more aerodynamic than those pear-shaped round ones. Or maybe you found the latest type lollipop...rubbery kind?"

Alice stared deeply into Rin's eyes. As Mokuren, she had grown intimate enough with Shion to learn a good portion of his mannerisms and Rin exhibited the same ones. "You're lying, Rin."

"Am not."

"Yes, you are. Now, why do you have this in your pocket?"

Still very uncomfortable and running out of options, Rin became defensive. "It's none of your business!"

"OH? So you won't mind if I tell your parents about it, hmmm?"

"Go ahead. I don't care if I get in trouble again. I'm rather used to it y'know."

Alice sucked in her anger. He'd pinned her against a wall too. She was running out of approaches. Rin's previous incarnation was so adept at getting in and out of trouble that he had made a science of it. It was very difficult to dupe the 'master.' Then again, she had one more trump card. It would be a low blow, but Shion never played fair anyway.

"Well, then, I guess that shows how much you care about me. You're willing to deceive and lie to me..." she trailed off for added effect.

Rin said nothing. He only turned away, angry and gazed towards the window with a look of deep longing. Once again, he was getting confused and the situation was getting complicated. He sighed and lowered his head.   
"So it's mine. Who cares?" he muttered softly.

"I care Rin. Do you know what these are actually used for?"

"Of course."

"Rin, you're only ten years old."

"So? What's that supposed to mean? Am I supposed to be stupid just because of my age?"

Alice blushed. She really didn't want to open this subject up with him and she certainly didn't want to try to explain 'age ethics' with him.  
"You'll grow up soon enough. Don't try to force it. You'll regret it."

"Will not. Being a kid sucks!"

"Rin! Mouth!"

"I don't care!"

"You'd better!"

Rin stuck his tongue out in defiance yet again.

"Oh, that's real grown up. See, you're still a child."

Rin grew furious. "OH YEAH?" he exclaimed as he turned his back to her, dropped his pants, and gave her a lil' bare 'moon.'  
"Here's a MOON for ya. Happy?" he taunted, stressing the connection to his previous incarnation.

Alice was shocked! She gasped and turned away. Once she found her breath and voice again, she spoke, though still refusing to look at the troublesome boy.  
"That's it! I'm through defending you and hiding your antics! Your parents are going to get the full,detailed truth!" she yelled while tightly grasping the contraceptive. She wasn't sure if she'd reveal that to his parents, but she certainly wasn't going to allow Rin access to it again. Rin's parents were aware of his reicarnation, but neither knew that previous life's personality or reputation. His parents also weren't aware of just how close Alice's and Rin's previous selves were to each other either. If they ever did, she might not be allowed to be near Rin again. And, despite all the rude, mean things he did to her, she couldn't bear to be away from him for too long. She still loved him just as much as Mokuren loved Shion and he returned her love as best as a ten year old could.

While in her own thoughts, Rin had pulled his pants back up and trudged off to his room, stomping all the way there, then slamming his door in a show of being totally pissed off.

Alice picked up all the little messes that were strewn about the remaining rooms then sat on the sofa and tried to work on some homework to calm down. Rin, like Shion, sought solitude to think and calm down. He'd most likely tire himself out and fall asleep shortly after. She'd look in on him in a little while.

*He's acting just like Shion did when we first arrived on the moon. The torment and pain continues for him. He wants so badly to be the same age as I, but what he needs to realize is that time is irrelevent. Let Rin grow up. I'll still be here waiting.* her mind spoke. Just then she could hear the faint sound of sobbing from Rin's room.

*Should I check on him? As Shion, it'd anger and embarrass him, but poor little Rin...*   
As she approached Rin's door, the sobbing had ceased.

*Should I still look in anyway?*

The silence was unnerving. She slowly pried the door open. Seeing no Rin on the bed, she thrust the door open the rest of the way. Glancing around the entire room, in his closet, and all other potential hiding places, she found no sign of Rin. Suddenly a breeze brushed her face. The window was open!

"Rin? Rin?!" she yelled, but already knew he had teleported away...somewhere.

*Damn!* she inwardly swore while running down the stairs and out the front door. She had to find him! Her honor, pride, and respect to herself and Rin's parents were on the line. Focused intently on the possibility of seeing Rin's form, she paid little attention to the things around her. Fortunately, by a strange 'twist of luck', she ran into Jinpachi and Issei rather than a car that was mere inches from clipping her.

"Whoa! Hey! Alice! Alice? You okay?"

"Wha...huh? Uh, hi Jinpachi...Issei."

"What's wrong? C'mon, you're obviously bothered by something to not even notice that car coming." Jinpachi continued.

"It's Rin. We had an argument. He went into his room angry, then I heard crying, then he disappeared. I need to find him before his parents get home. Can you help?"

"Uhm, did you see which way he went?"

"No Issei. He left from the window via teleportation. Hey, is there any possibility of you, err...Enju, telepathically linking to him? Maybe it'd help?"

With his eyes closed, Issei concentrated, but after a few moments...  
"His mind is closed. The only bit of information I could get was this strange feeling of height."

"Height?" Alice repeated as both she and Jinpachi craned their heads towards the Tokyo Tower.

It took them a little while to reach the structure that Rin seemed so drawn to. En route, Alice explained what started the entire argument.   
"And I found THIS in his jacket pocket." she continued, slightly embarrassed as she showed the two boys the wrapped condom.

Neither Issei nor Jinpachi seemd overly shocked.

"It's classic Shion, that's for sure." Jinpachi said quietly.

"It is?"

"From what I can recall as Gyokuran, Shion was quite the ladies man. Though now, I have no idea what he's up to. He knows how old Rin is. Maybe it's all innocent afterall?"

They all snickered at that. To even add the two words, 'Shion' and 'innocent' together seemed all too weird to comprehend.

When they reached the tower, they gazed upward. Sure enough a small form sat perched high above. His form given away by the backdrop of a bright, full moon.

"Even with you now awakened, he seems to be missing something. What is it he's seeking now?" Jinpachi quietly said.

Alice looked at him, then back at Rin's form on the beam high above.  
"Perhaps he's still struggling with what happened between Shukaido and him? I can't fathom the thought of being in that same situation for even a week, let alone nine years. It scarred him badly." Alice suggested as a tear scampered down her cheek.

"Stay strong Alice. He needs you most of all to get beyond it. His love and devotion to you allowed him to endure the pain. Now he needs to heal the wounds, but he can't do it alone." Issei added.

"It's the moonbase." Haru spoke from behind, startling the trio.

"H-haru? H-How did you? WHY are you-?" Jinpachi sputtered, then remembered Shukaido's ability to teleport too.

"It's me. I felt his anger and pain for some reason. Then, I saw something else...the reason why he's here. And Alice, it's not you,but it is the reason why I 'jumped' here."

The others remained dumbfounded. Haru figured it best to reveal Rin's, or rather, Shion's 'other' plan. Shion hadn't threatened him about saying anything about that so apparently it wasn't meant to remain a secret for long.  
"He wants to destroy the moonbase. I've even seen his schematics and they are indeed modifications for this tower. I'm no good at understanding design layouts, but I know it's no transport vehicle, so I'm at a loss."

"Why does he-?"

"He's afraid the Earth will repeat our planet's mistakes. He's still determined to protect the Earth. The moonbase has 'dangerous' technology and Terrans have already walked on the moon, remember? If they got a hold of the base...anyway, Shion's fully aware of the possible implications of such."

"And closure." Alice whispered.

The others turned their attention towards her. She continued, "a way of laying our previous bodies to a final rest."

No one had really thought of that.

"Why would he now suddenly do something for US? He rarely did anything other than for himself on the base?" Jinpachi asked.

"Or so he wanted us to believe. He has a kind, gentle heart, it's just been hidden by a fogged soul. His soul's clearing now. Jinpachi, you, err...Gyokuran was right when you said he was really a 'good person.' He simply didn't want to show it. He wanted to be Mr. Toughguy and found the attention he craved by playing out his troubled past to its fullest." Alice replied, with the obvious tone of Mokuren.

There was silence. Perhaps rather than always having yelled at Shion for being a mean, nasty, self-centered bastard, maybe they should've been saying the same about themselves. Perhaps they fell prey to stereotypes just as many in Shion's past had done? It was so easy to make a scapegoat out of the black sheep of the group [Shion] but did he always deserve it?

Haru broke the silence. "The keywords. He needs ALL of ours. Does he have them? He got mine."

"I-I don't think he has mine. Since I awakened so late, I think he's been more concerned with...well...me and him as a 'couple'."

"He may not have Hiragi's or Shusuren's either. Aside from the meetings, they've had little contact with him. If he had inquired to either of them, they would've told us as a sort of warning."

"Unless he threatened them..." Haru trailed.

"So, the only certainty is that he's interested in the moonbase and our keywords with the possibility of Mokuren's being the only one he lacks. Our situation now is--do we side with or against him on this? The mere fact he's keeping this quiet from the rest of us arouses suspicion, but his motives seem just. " Jinpachi summed up while glancing again at the unmoving form atop the tower. He then turned his gaze back to Alice who was still staring at Rin and showing an expression of sad longing.

"We need to talk to Daisuke and Sakura. No decisions can be made until then." Issei mentioned.

"Agreed." Jinpachi, Haru, and Alice responded. They all then turned to look back at Rin atop the tower, only this time, he wasn't there.

"Home." Issei muttered.

"Huh?"

"He knew we were here all along. He gave me that word telepathically. Alice, he's returning home. He doesn't want to get you in trouble."

"That means you'd better race home too. If his parents get home before you get there, it won't matter if he's there or not."Jinpachi added.

Alice did just that. And boy was Rin gonna get it for this little antic! Neither Alice nor her previous self liked games such as these. Unfortunately though, Rin and Shion shared a passion for them.

Checking her watch as she unlocked and entered the apartment, she noted that she had roughly 25 minutes to scold the brat then get him to bed before his parents returned.

Before charging off to his room, she stood and quietly listened and looked in that direction. She could see a light on in Rin's room. It wasn't on before. Rin had definitely returned home again.

She then slammed the front door shut with a loud bang. She wanted him to know that she meant business.

He innocently peered out of his room, startled by the bang. On his face were the expressions of bewilderment and naivety. The boy was actually trying to play innocent with all this! The nerve of him!

He looked towards the living room and cringed slightly. Coming towards him was one furious, ticked-off young lady! He quickly shut his door and sought the safety of his bed and blankets to fall asleep as fast as possible. It didn't work.

She flung his door open. "RIN!"

He dug deeper into his sheets and threw all the blankets completely over himself. Cuddled in the little blanket cave he wondered to himself why he always felt so childish when he was in trouble with her. He couldn't figure it out, but it actually worked...at least in the past for Shion anyway.

"Oh no! Don't think that 'fall asleep' routine is going to work THIS time!"

Rin peered out from his blanket tent with big, sad puppy-dog eyes. Alice wasn't prepared for that one. Mokuren had never seen that maneuver before and Rin had never used it until now. Always before with Shion, his eyes, no matter how hard he tried otherwise, appeared seductive, sexual, and elliptical. They were powerful and entrancing, but never 'cute.' At this moment, Rin's round, light blue eyes were full of 'cute.' It worked. She softened despite herself.

"Rin, why did you just up and leave?" she asked a lot more calmly than she wanted to.

"Cause."

This was a typical Rin/Shion answer. Both shared the knack to be as vague yet as tactful as possible.

"Rin, that's not an answer. That's not even a sentence." she countered.

This forced Rin to answer more as 'himself' since his Shion-side would be contemplating why she just said such a stupid, irrelevent thing.  
"I needed to get away to think. Look at this room, it's kiddish! I needed away from that! Scenery and air is nice there on the tower so I went there. I'm sorry if you misunderstood why I went. Guess I always mess things up no matter what I do." he muttered softly. Rin's face even expressed an ounce of guilt. Now that was an expression Shion would never show. She'd got through to Rin. Perhaps Rin would now reach Shion...at least she hoped.

"Your parents are going to be home shortly. I suggest you be sound asleep by then. " she sternly replied and turned to leave.

"Alice?"

She turned back around. He signalled her closer to him with a hand. She did.

"Bend down here. I wanna whisper something to ya."

She did.

She didn't see his other hand snaking around the other side of her face. As she tilted and ear towards him, his snaking hand angled her face towards his. Before she realized it, she was locked in another lip kiss with him,but this time it was full mouth and he even managed a little tongue action! She backed off abruptly.

"Now you can question my intentions with the condom." he growled as deep as his ten year old voice would go.

"You disgusting little pervert!" she yelled and stormed out of his room, slamming his door shut behind her.

*Hah! Score one more for the master!* Rin thought.

*Why does he have to be like that?!* Alice thought while taking deep breaths in attempts to calm herself once again. She managed just as Rin's parents returned home.

"Hello Alice. Sorry we were a little late. I hope everything went well with Rin?"

"For the most part. I had a little trouble getting him to go to bed, but uh, that's about it." she lied and wondered why the heck she was doing as such.

Gathering her things, Alice departed as quickly as she could. She was teetering on breaking into tears again. *He's only ten years old!* she kept saying to herself. *What's he going to be like a few years from now when his body rages in its transition to adulthood?* Now her Mokuren half kicked in, or rather Mokuren's biologist side. She'd treat this scientifically. She had the knowledge to do so afterall. If she could stay one step ahead of him, the advantage would be hers. If she were off target with any of her theories or guesses, he'd be ahead of the game and she'd have to deal with more of his antics. Then again, she could just embarrass the heck out of him. Teenagers hated that and she certainly had plenty of ammo on him for that round. Then again, he may actually calm down as he finally achieves his need to be back to adult form. It could go either way. Alice smirked. Rin wasn't the only one capable of making 'plans.' Mokuren had a lot of skill in rebellious trouble in her younger days. He'd met his match and he didn't even know it.

She entered her own room and quickly fell asleep. Tomorrow would be a whole new day and complete with a whole new gameboard. Only time (and perhaps Sarjalim's Will) would determine the outcome of this little game called 'life and love.'

END.

Author's note II: I know, I kinda left this hanging. I did this cause I may continue it again at some later date, but for now this is it. I'm unsure as to where I really want to take it and it's giving me writer's block so in the tradition of the OAV's...it's "as is." ;) 


	2. Checkmate ch.2

**Checkmate...ch.2 : The pawn and the knight**

Two years had passed since that last babysitting incident. Rin was now a fastly maturing 12 year old. He had grown significantly and his voice was developing a manly deepness to it. As he grew older, his parents sought to enjoy themselves for nights out more often. Being the responsible parents that they are, Rin knew he was still being watched, even if it wasn't called babysitting anymore. As his parents prepared to depart for a big employee dinner fest for the company his father worked at, he knew Alice had been called upon to 'check on things' throughout the night.

"Now remember to finish your homework Rin dear. Alice will be here shortly to cook you some dinner. Oh and get at least 20 minutes of piano practice in too. You have that concert coming up next month with that solo routine..."

"Sure mom." Rin replied quickly without breaking stride in the video game he was currently playing.

Rin's father stared in amazement at his son's hand-eye coordination and shook his head. Now that he knew who and what his son was, it was nothing short of bewilderment and curiousity. Rin's mother smiled gently and led her husband out the door. "Goodnight Rin. See you in the morning for school. Don't stay up too late." Rin's mother added.

"I know mom." Rin replied back, again without even a glance at them.

Rin's mother just shrugged, gave her husband a look, then closed the door.

Rin listened to their footsteps as they headed down the hallway and entered the elevator. He saved the game he was currently playing and set it aside.

"He can really fly a starship?" Rin's father asked his wife for the umpteenth time.

"Dear, there's so much we don't know about our son. Ironic isn't it?" Mrs. Kobayashi joked.

"Guess telling him about the birds and the bees is mute eh?"

"From what I heard about his past life, he could teach _us_ about the birds and the bees."

"Heh, perhaps I should get pointers from our son then."

Mrs. Kobayashi playfully slugged her hubby on the arm. "Let's not. I honestly don't want to know how much he knows already."

They both laughed, but deep down, both knew that there was little along the lines of parenting that they would have to do in regards to their son. Once he had awakened, he matured quickly, emotionally and physically. Their little boy was gone forever. And now a young man took his place. A young man who was still very much in love and inclined to continue where he left off from his past life. But what harm could come from a mere 12 year old boy...

_Back in the Kobayashi apartment..._

Rin was busy constructing a new song onto paper as he developed it on the keys when he heard the click of the door. Immediately he stuffed the sheets of music paper into his notebook, covered the piano, and dove for the couch, flinging open his health studies book at the same time.

"Rin? Hello?" Alice said quietly as she stepped inside.

"Hello Alice. Over here."

Alice met Rin's eyes with her own. The older Rin became, the deeper the intensity of his stare. It was becoming more, they both knew it.

"Doing homework eh?" Alice asked as she looked at his open book. Coincidently, he had flung his book open on the reproductive section. Alice blushed.

Rin noticed her blush then followed her eyes. He blushed too once he realized what page he was on.  
"Uh, yeah, heheh, relatively easy stuff." Rin staggered out as he tried to cover up the uncomfortable feeling of embarrassment.

"Easy?" Alice asked as she teasingly prodded, taking note of the young man's discomfort.

Rin looked at her quizzically, trying to find her meaning. To Alice, the expression was adorably cute.

"C'mon Rin, _Shion_ would get my meaning." She purred slyly.

_*Mokuren*_ Rin thought as he abruptly opted for a change of subject before this conversation got out-of-hand.

"So what's for dinner tonight Alice?"

"What do you want?"

"Hamburgers."

"No."

"You asked what I want."

"No junk food. Does your basketball coach really like you eating all that crap?"

"I'm a growing boy. I burn it off anyway."

"You're growing, but that stuff will sit in your gut until you're old and then it will convert it into a gut."

Rin envisioned himself half bald, fifty something, with a beer gut. "Okay, no hamburgers then. So what do you want to make?" Rin asked as she took a seat on the couch to rest her feet for a moment. Rin took the opportunity to slide closer and rested his head upon her shoulder.

"Rin!"

"What?" Rin asked softly, his deepening voice slightly gruff. He couldn't resist the urge to touch her more as he traced her side and leg with a finger.

"Stop."

"Stop what?" Rin whispered as his lips sought hers. She stretched her neck as high as it would go, trying to avoid his advance but he was so tall now.

"That. Frisky aren't we?" she said as she placed a finger upon his lips and halted him.

"C'mon Alice, just a kiss?"

"No. I know you too well and you're getting worse with those pubescent hormones." Alice said as she stood in hopes of gaining some distance from her pursuer.

Rin plopped outstretched onto the sofa cushion. "Aww, Alice, you're mean. You started it." he whined softly.

"I was teasing and you've got sex on the brain from all that reading of that health book."

"But I didn't---" he trailed as he realized what she was thinking. *Damn book, why didn't you land on some page about nutrition or anything other than THAT chapter!* Rin cursed inwardly as he closed the book. "Actually, I wasn't on that subject yet. I was finishing this..." Rin said as he produced a paper from his notebook.

"Prehistoric Fern Trees." Alice read from the subject line of Rin's paper.

"It's for biology class."

"Biology class or to impress me?" Alice teased.

"Both. If I learn about plants more, maybe I can better understand your affection for the things."

"You're getting weird Rin." Alice said as she tousleled his hair before grabbing the bags she had brought with her and heading for the kitchen.

Rin sat up and watched her. She was right about the hormones. Her body was simply ravishing to his pubescent mind! He gulped and tried to think of other things.

"Can I help?" he asked cautiously as he stood and entered the kitchen. Alice was busy over the stove when Rin came up from behind her and looked over her shoulder. Although only twelve, he stood nearly an entire head taller than her. Then again, Shion towered over Mokuren...

"Rin?"

"Hmm?"

"That's dangerous. I'm trying to cook."

"So am I." Rin gruffly purred into her ear.

Alice sighed loudly. There was no winning with this boy! Alice grabbed the nearby knife from the counter and bent it backward towards Rin's face. He instinctively backed away from her.

"Eeeesh Alice! You could hurt me with that!"

"Yeah right. You know better. No interrupting a lady when she's trying to cook a meal."

"But I just wanted to help..."

"Then get out of the kitchen. A man's place isn't in here."

"Oh so now you're going to be sexist on me?"

"No, but I'm hungry and you slobbering all over me like a begging dog isn't going to get either of us food anytime soon."

Before Rin could reply, the phone rang. Rin immediately ran for it.

"Kobayashi residence. Oh, hey Sachi! No, heheh, I didn't finish that. Hisoka said what?! He's just pulling your leg. Don't worry about it. Oh sure, sounds good. I'll do the second and third parts, you do the first and fourth? Great. We'll have that report done before next Tuesday for sure. Concert? Yeah, I'm in it. You're what?! Really?! Heheh, guess I'll see you there then. Laters." Rin finished as he hung up the phone.

Alice couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Rin was becoming a very popular kid in school. Many girls in his school were already swooning over him. The interesting question was, how was he reacting to them?

"A girlfriend of yours Rin?" Alice asked jokingly.

"Just a friend. She's my lab partner in biolab. She's also in the band. She plays the trumpet. Her row sits in front of the piano."

"Sure Rin, I understand." Alice taunted with a wink.

"Aw c'mon Alice, there isn't a single female on this planet who compares to your radiance. I'm 100% yours."

"You're not mine yet. You're illegal."

"Figuratively. Geesh Alice, you spoil the mood in everything." Rin commented as he tossed a potato into the air.

"Hand that spud over Rin."

Rin caught the spud and grinned devillishly at her. "What's in it for me?"

"Dinner. Or would you rather go hungry?"

Rin's stomach growled. Game over. "Fine, you win." Rin moaned as he handed the potato to her.

Alice decided to change the subject. "So what are you playing for the concert?"

"Just a couple of songs my instructor picked out. One's a Mozart piece." Rin said. *Though I'm creating my own songs, I don't want you to know about that skill of mine just yet.* Rin thought as he fiddled with some of the mail on the counter. A postcard fell out from the pile and landed on the floor. As Rin picked it up, he suddenly grew pale. Alice noticed.

"Rin, what's wrong?"

Rin was staring at the picture on the front of the postcard. Suddenly Alice realized why he was stunned. It was an image of Tokyo Tower.

"I still want to destroy it you know." Rin muttered softly.

"The moonbase?"

Rin nodded.

"But how? Without a self-destruction device..."

Rin's gazed locked upon a model on a wall shelf. It was a miniture of NASA's space shuttle.

"That."

Alice followed his gaze to the little vehicle. "Rin, how do you expect to use a space shuttle? The odds of even getting a job for one of those is astronomical, especially if you're not an American."

"Okay so not that. What about that shuttle that's still on the moonbase. _Our_ shuttlecraft."

"How?"

"If I can find a way to operate it remotely...bring it down here to Earth, then rerig it, I could fly it back and..." Rin trailed.

"And what? Shoot at the base?"

"Impossible. The shuttle isn't designed to launch weapons. I'd have to land on the moon and destroy the base from within."

"But that would mean---"

"Going back and seeing our bodies once again too." Rin finished as a chill ran down his spine. "It can't wait much longer. The Terrans are talking about explorative trips to Mars. Their first stop will naturally be the moon as a refueling stop. They have to perfect their trips to the moon before they can even consider trips to Mars. The moonbase isn't going to be secure much longer. If Terrans get a hold of our technology..."

Alice thought about it. "If Terrans get our technology, they will end up using it in much the same way our people did. The Earth would be gone."

"Exactly."

"Perhaps we should discuss this with the others? It's only proper."

"It will take much time though. Always talk, no action."

"But we still have time on our side. The Terrans are preoccupied with building an orbiting space station right now and its sapping their financial resources terribly. It will be a while before they take the next step."

"Promise me Rin, that we'll all do this as a group, please?"

"Partial group. The actual plan will be for me to go up there ALONE."

"WHY?!"

"Because that's how it was when I left it. Why cause others the trauma of seeing all that again? Only I can handle that. I've been through it before."

"Let's discuss this another time. It's making me uncomfortable."

"Sorry Alice, I didn't mean to..."

"I know. Let's just forget it for now, okay?" Alice said as she gently pulled the postcard from his grasp.

Rin's stare bore into hers once again. He stepped forward for a hug. "Alice..."

Alice allowed him this much. Reassurance from troubling thoughts was always a need for this boy.

But then the next moment, Alice slapped him gently in the face, causing him to pull away.

"Rin, knock it off!"

"What?!"

"I felt your hands on my butt."

"So?"

"So, I know how you work. You pervert!"

"I'm NOT a pervert! It just so happens I felt your hands on my butt too!"

Alice blushed. Some things her body did without her brain's permission. "I wasn't grabbing your butt, I was pulling _this_ out of your pocket." Alice defended as she showed him what she had grabbed.

"Oh, this is de ja vu." Rin mumbled as he looked at the object in her hands. He remembered the babysitting incident back when he was 10 years old.

"Do we really need to have this discussion again?"

"It really is a water balloon Alice." Rin tried to say seriously, but was falling into laughter.

"I don't believe you."

"You never did. Hey, I'm getting old enough to have one of those with me now. All the boys in my class carry one. I don't want to be left out. YOU keep telling me to fit in and try to be a normal kid my age."

"If all the boys jumped off a bridge, would you do it too?"

"Of course. But, why would they? I'm the only one who can fly with my powers."

Alice growled. "Rin, you're impossible!"

"And you love me for it."

"And I often ask Sarjalim why the heck that is so."

Rin couldn't think of a comeback. Instead, he made his way back to the sofa and continued his video game.

Neither spoke again until the dinner was ready to be served.

_to be continued..._


End file.
